Yuuri's little family
by Nostacholy
Summary: An incident with Wofram leaves Yuuri in confusion with his new arise feeling for a particular knight and forces him, with the accompany of Conrad, to take refuge in Shinou's temple. And at there, Yuuri finds a young double-black boy pop up from the fountain and to Yuuri and everyone's shock, the boy claims himself to be son of Yuuri... and Conrad. A Con-yuu fiction. R&R plz.
1. An unexpected arrival

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fiction I have ever posted on , so please read and give me your opinion so that I can improve my writing.**

**When I watched Kyo kara maou, I always imagined Conrad and Yuuri as a couple and that shipping makes the most sense to me. To be honest, Yuuram or WolfYuu shipping is not my taste so please don't expect those shippings to appear on my story. And i'm not sure that i can continue the story til the end but I'll try :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An unexpected arrival**

"I think we should get married soon"

Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, directed his horrified gaze upon his fiancé Wofram. The blond guy was standing near the window, crossing his arms and while he appeared to be calm and attentive, there were hints of anxiety and anticipation in his emerald eyes. When the double-black was about to open his mouth to say something, he was abruptly interrupted by his fiancé.

"I know what you're gonna say, so don't waste your time repeating those words this time. I have waited for too long and it's high time that you did something about our engagement. After all, sooner or later, we're gonna get married, so why not marry now?"

Yuuri was so panicked at Wolfram's statement that he did not know what to say. In fact, he was sweating from head to toes, hopelessly praying to whatever god to have mercy on him right now.

"_Oh god, why does he have to bring that up now? I'm just 16 and now I have to worry about my marriage, not to mention me marrying a GUY! Oh please, Buddha, Jesus Christ, Shinou, whatever gods that I don't know but exist, help me out of this!"_ Yuuri thought while trying to keep a normal face under the intense gaze of his fiancé. Having a fierce and hot-tempered fiancé who happened to be very skilled at both swordsmanship and magic meant that Yuuri had to choose his words carefully, or else he might end up either being burnt to crisp by his fiancé's fire or being chopped or ripped apart by his sword. After contemplating the most suitable words, Yuuri started to say with his trademark goofy smile, which he hoped could get him out of upcoming mess.

"Wolfram, I know you're anxious about our engagement but right now I am just 16. I may be a king in this world but in Japan, it is illegal for me to get married *and super illegal for two guys to get married (Yuuri thought inwardly)* until I am at least 20. So, why don't we take this whole marriage thingie easy and slowly. I think it can be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other more? Don't you think so, Wolfram?"

Angry would be an understatement for Wofram right now. He was upset, infuriated, bewildered by his fiancé's opinion about his suggestion. If that man didn't happen to his King and the one he loved so much, Wofram would already burn him down for daring hurting his pride and feelings. Much as he tried to calm his unease mind, he still failed to restrain himself from yelling at Yuuri.

"SHUT UP, WIMP. WHY DON'T YOU EVER TAKE IT SERIOUSLY? DON'T YOU EVER CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS? I AM YOUR FIANCÉ, I CARE FOR YOU BUT HAVE YOU EVER CARED FOR ME? I'M SICK OF WAITING, SICK OF YOUR GENOROSITY WHICH YOU GIVE TO EVERYONE, EXCEPT ME"

"Okay, okay, Wofram, calm down, don't yell like that. I know we're engaged but marriage is still something very far-fetched to me. I do care for you. I just need…. time to consider… things before….settling down", Yuuri tried his best to calm the blond down. To be honest, he was scared, really scared of what might happen if the blond truly exploded. He had never seen Wolfram enraged like that before. Anything he said right now would be futile so he considered his best option at that time would be …running away.

"Eh… Wofram… what do you know, it is nearly time for my study with Gunter. If I don't hurry up, I may be late and Gunter will be really upset"

"WHAT! GUNTER UPSET! SEE! YOU'RE WORRIED THAT GUNTER WILL BE UPSET BUT YOU DON'T CARE IF I AM UPSET! AND YOU SAID YOU CARED FOR ME! YOU BIG LIAR, CHEATER…."

Before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Yuuri had already open the door and run for his life to whatever destination his legs could take him. He needed to get as far away from the blond as possible for fear of his own life being snatched away by the death. However, running away would not be enough to ensure his safety; he needed somewhere to hide for the time being until the blond's temper tantrum had subsided.

"_Somebody… anybody… help me!_" Yuuri thought, desperately wishing that a hero would come to his rescue and while he was speeding down the hall with his head turned around to check the blond, Yuuri didn't realize who he was heading forward to.

"Your Majes…"

"BAM"

There was a loud noise of something bump into Yuuri or Yuuri bump into something. By the time Yuuri could grasp the situation, he already fell to the floor, landing on his butt with an "Ouch". _"Seriously, could this day get any worse?"_

"Your Majesty. Are you alright?", a familiar gentle voice spoke with concern.

Yuuri opened his eyes and found Conrad, his knight, his protector and his godfather, kneeling before him, hand stretching out to touch his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Oh Conrad, I wasn't looking while running. Sorry for bumping in to you and it's Yuuri, not Your Majesty."

"I'm fine, Yuuri, but why are you running down the hall? Are you in hurry for something?"

"Of course, I'm hurry, hurry for my life. It's Wofr…."

"YUURI… WHERE ARE YOU, WIMP? THIS TIME YOU SHOULD ANSWER ME HONESTLY OR ELSE I'M GONNA BURN YOU DOWN TO CINDER", Yuuri's answer was cut short by Wolfram's loud yelling and it was enough for Conrad to understand why his King was desperately running without looking his way. Everyone in the castle knew too much about Wolfram's hot temper and his fiery tantrum and it would not come as a surprise to see the blond locked in rage and the double black trying to escape his fiancé's fury.

"Conrad, help me. I need somewhere to hide until Wolfram calms down. This time is serious. I don't know how long I can run away from him or how long it takes before he can calm down", Yuuri pleaded to Conrad, knowing his knight would gladly save him, just like always.

Seeing such desperation in his King's eyes, Conrad could not say no to the double black's request. In fact, Conrad could never say no to Yuuri due to his devotion and faithfulness to the King whom he had sworn to protected with his own life.

"Of course, Yuuri. Just follow me." Conrad extended his arms to offer to pull the teenager up from his position and after a few seconds, two men were dashing down the hall, heading to the destination Conrad believed could assure Yuuri's safety from the blond. However…

"YURRI", Wolfram's shouting echoed down the hall, reaching the ears of two men who were running and probably residents in the Covenant Castle

"Oh god, Conrad, I think Wolfram is catching up with us. Are we near there yet?"

Ever since the day Yuuri accidentally proposed to Wofram, Yuuri had learned of the blond's fiery temper and vain nature- a deadly combination, and the fact that his fiancé possessed the power of fire only served to fuel his already destructive personality, which he could unleash in the flash, efficiently reducing anything unfortunate or stupid enough to stand in his way to ashes. Wofram was particularly possessive of Yuuri, and Yuuri considered as a mixed blessing. Thanks to the fire mazoku, Yuuri was saved from many annoying stalkers and fanatic worshipers, both of whom wanted to either seduce the Demon King or to get the chance to touch, or molest, the esteemed double black. However, possessiveness lead to impatient. Recently, the blond had been trying to coax the double black into marrying him but somehow, every time the blond nearly cornered him into dead end, lady luck had bestowed on Yuuri a miraculously chance, which Yuuri was totally grateful for, to escape the issue by having someone, namely Gunter or Gwendal, interrupt their argument. However, today, Yuuri was not so sure about possibility of that miracle happening because it was likely that all the build-up anxiety and fury seemed to have fully control the blond, manipulating his fiancé to pursue Yuuri until the prey had been caught. The young King could not help but envision the terrifying image of him being roasted or torn apart by the fire mazoku, which immediately sent a chill down his spine and made his entirely tremble in trauma. And the whole incident didn't go unnoticed by Conrad.

"_Yuuri must be really scared right now, judging from the trembling I feel from his hand. Wolfram has gone too far this time"_, Conrad thought, and turned around to check his king, only to find the young monarch's eyes brimming with tears. The mere sight of his king's terrified face with unshed tears made Conrad's heart throb in pain. _"What can I do now?"_

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Conrad's mind when he noticed a door at the corner of aisle. He quickly opened the door, pulled Yuuri along with him into the dark room and closed the door as quietly as possible in order to avoid Wofram's suspicion of them hiding inside the room.

"YUURI. COME BACK HERE. YOU COWARDLY WIMP. ARE YOU CALLING YOURSELF A MAN ? COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN."

Hearing the loud yelling and footstep getting closer, Yuuri could not prevent himself from trembling from fear and trauma. Noticing the young monarch shaking form, Conrad, being protective as ever, quickly pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, hoping the action would calm the teenager down. To Conrad, nothing was more painful than seeing his beloved Yuuri suffering.

"Don't be scared, Yuuri. I'm here. I will protect you. Please, don't cry, or Wodram may find out our hiding place", Conrad whispered gently to Yuuri's ears, his hand instinctively brought up to rub the king's head in an effort to assure the teen of his safety.

To Conrad's delight, the young monarch appeared to have stop trembling and crying. He innately prayed to Shinou that Wofram would choose to continue running instead of opening the door to check the room. However, much as he didn't wish to confront his brother, he had prepared himself for the worst scenario, ready to defend Yuuri from any potential harm the blond might throw at the young king. And as if his prayer had reached Shinou, the fiery Mazoku chose to run past the room without checking while shouting his fiancé's name. After a few minutes passed, Conrad let out a sigh he had been unknowingly holding. "_That was too close!_", he thought.

As for Yuuri, after hearing such comforting words from Conrad, the scared feeling invading his mind slowly subsided. To Yuuri, nowhere was as safe as being close to Conrad, his perfect kight-protector-god father. He always felt secure and safe with Conrad around and apparently, Conrad is the only one Yuuri didn't mind having around in such close proximity. However, this time, Yuuri felt something was off. Definitely something was off. He was so distracted by the thought that he wasn't aware of Wofram leaving. Yuuri had been used to staying close to Conrad as there were times when he was transported back from Earth to the pond at Shinou's temple, he was pulled up from the water by Conrad and somehow accidentally, due to his carelessness or Conrad's miscalculated force that was required to pull Yuuri, ended up in Conrad's embrace or some compromising positions. Of course, that triggered Wofram's usual mantra of "You dirty cheater" but that was not the point. Although Yuuri thought he should be used to being embraced by his knight, today he was suddenly aware of such close proximity he was to Conrad. A blush unconsciously crept up to his cheeks as he leaned his face closer to Conrad's firm muscular chest. It had been so many times that he wished he could look even a small proportion like his perfect godfather and many occasions that he would stare at his knight's physique in admiration and envy. But not a single time did he experience what he was feeling right now: he wanted to stay in Conrad's embrace for longer, he wished this moment would last more so that he could enjoy the warmth and safety that Conrad had always offered to him. _"It feels so nice. I wonder what it feels like to be embraced by Conrad when we're in bed? Uhm, both of us…in… bed…!" _

There had been a blank inside Yuuri's mind for a brief moment when the implication of what he just though suddenly struck him. "GYA!", he internally screamed, _"What was I thinking? I can't believe I just imagined myself in bed cuddling with Conrad. But who wouldn't want that? Conrad is charming, handsome, sexy,… Wait! Did I just state that I want to sleep with Conrad? Since when did I think about how hot, sexy, dashing, gorgeous, valiant, virile another man is. Gya! I should stop thinking now" _. He mentally debated with his mind while not noticing he had unconsciously added more adjectives, including sensual ones, to describe his object and how red his face had become. Luckily, the room, which appeared to be the place where maids kept their cleaning tools, was dark so Conrad didn't noticed Yuuri's blushing face. Feeling rather uncomfortable with the long awkward silence and the rather cramped hiding place for two people to stay in, the Knight decided to break it by releasing the teen from his arms.

"I think Wofram has gone now, Yuuri. We can come out and go hide somewhere else. Wolfram might choose not to open the door the last time but it doesn't guarantee he won't come back to check", Conrad whispered into Yuuri's ears, which not only distracted him from his train of erotic thought but also increased his body temperature and heartbeat and reddened his blushing face more.

"Eh… Eh… O… OK. Yo…you're right. We shouldn't stay here for too long", the young monarch stuttered, trying to calm his racing heart beat and chaotic mind and hoping that the man next to him didn't notice such changes. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Conrad but the brown-haired dismissed it as Yuuri being too scared to talk properly.

Conrad slowly opened the door, carefully checking the outside in case the blond decided to come back unexpected. After he had made sure it was safe to go out, he turned around and gestured for Yuuri to come out of the room. The young King, who was still in daze from his earlier thoughts, slowly stepped out, afraid that his knight might spot his blushing state now that they were in the light. Therefore, before Conrad took notice of his blush, he opened his mouth to speak first, trying to keep his voice as normal as he could.

"Uhm… Conrad…. Do you know anywhere I can hide for the time being...you know… until Wolfram was in a better mood? I don't think I can stand a chance against him if I am to be caught by him now."

What Yuuri didn't know was that his appearance and the way he spoke right now really resembled a high school teenage girl confessing her love to her secret crush. And the sight was, in Conrad's opinion, so cute that a faint blush somehow found its way up to his face. It had been such a long time, probably hundreds of decades, since he last found himself blushing. However, being a trained soldier who had mastered the perfect technique of poker face, he managed to school his feature back to that of a caring gentlemanlike protector with his usual polite smile. Of course, Yuuri, being busy trying to mentally fight against his raging thought about his conversation partner, didn't catch the sight of Conrad blushing. After serious consideration, Conrad made his suggestion, snapping Yuuri out of his mental daze.

"How about Shinou's temple? I don't think Wofram will ever think of you trying to hide at there?"

"Uhm… yeah… Shinou's temple. A great idea. We should go now…. Uhm…. Conrad, you're coming with me, right?", Yuuri asked, bringing his hand up near his mouth, making him look like a girl trying to coo her boyfriend. And again, Conrad couldn't help but blush at the sight of a cute Maou who were apparently asking to be pampered.

"Of course. I'll go with you as long as you don't mind my company", Conrad replied, regaining his professional looks quickly.

"Great! Let's go now or else Wofram may see us!"

-o0o-

After making sure the soldiers wouldn't reveal their trip to the fiery blond, Yuuri and Conrad made their way to the Great One's temple on the horseback as quickly and discretely as possible. Struggling to keep his pace with Conrad managed to calm Yuuri's mind a bit. After 10-minute horse ride, they arrived at the magnificent temple once used to protect Shinou's soul from the Originator and now served as home to the miniature Shinou and the Great Wise Man. As the Maou, not to mention one that had surpassed Shinou, Yuuri had permission to go inside the temple, even stay there if he wanted. Yuuri made his way to the yard inside the temple. In the middle of the yard lay a crystal-clear water fountain where Yuuri usually arrived from Earth. Yuuri thought the weather was nice enough for a game of catch with Conrad but the image of an infuriated Wofram had put him off from enjoying his hobby. He took a deep breath, taking in the view inside the Temple: the sun was shining brightly cloud was flowing lazily in the sky, tree leaves was rustling against summer breeze, birds are chirping somewhere, yup, everything looked just wonderful. Sadly, the whole incident of Wofram exploding over stupid matter made the view less appealing than it should look. Yuuri sat at the fountain rim, waiting for his best friend, Murata, to come out and talk with him. "_Maybe Murata can give me some advices to this mess. After all, he IS the Great Wise Man_", Yuuri internally thought.

"Yo, Shibuya. What kind of breeze brought you to this place?", another double-black named Murata walked out from the hallway, looking as mischievously cheerful as ever.

"Hello, Murata, totally not funny. I don't think an enraging Wofram would be ever be considered a breeze", Yuuri answered sarcastically.

"Oh dear, what did you do this time?", Murata asked although he already guessed what happened.

"Why you quickly jumped to the conclusion that it was my fault? It's not that. Wolfram keeps pestering me about that annoying marriage stuff. He wants me to marry him NOW. And when I said he should wait a bit longer, he exploded like a BOMB", Yuuri retorted back without hesitation.

"You sure got yourself into big trouble this time, Shibuya. Anyway, did you come here by yourself?"

"No, I come here with Conrad. He's taking our horses to the stable now but he'll be here soon."

"I see. So you're planning to hide here until Wolfram chills down?"

"Duh, why do you think I will go here? I would rather spend time with Greta in my castle than stay here with you!", Yuuri said, the last part mockingly.

"Woa, I didn't know you were that cruel, Shibuya. It hurts, really hurts", Murata said, pretending as if he were hurt, which was totally not true, "And I was thinking of informing you of something important."

"Ok, you can stop your acting now, Murata. I swear it's getting lamer and lamer every time I meet you. So what's the thing you're gonna inform me?", Yuuri asked, mentally prepared himself for whatever bad news would come out of his friend's mouth.

"Shinou has recently detected a few disturbances in the flow of time and space though all of them are small and harmless. Don't worry, it won't affect your ability to travel back to Earth", the reincarnated wise man said casually

"Hope you're right this time, Murata. I have experienced too well with your information, always lacking the crucial points and to be revealed only when TROUBLE has arrived", the young king remarked, emphasizing the word "trouble"

As if to illustrate Yuuri's point, the water in the fountain began to swirl and shine mysteriously, which caught the young King and the wise man's attention at once. This occurrence was not strange to them because they have themselves had the honor of emerging from that kind of swirling water or witnessed someone else, namely Shori- Yuuri's brother, being transported from Earth to here. "_Probably Shori, who unfortunately, or fortunately to Shori's mind, get sucked by the bath tub or the sink and transported here. Hope he's not naked or else there will be ruckus in the temple_."

After a few seconds, the water stopped moving and a figure emerged from the fountain. Black hair-checked, black eyes-checked, small and not wearing glasses-checked….Wait, not wearing glasses and small…. _**"WHAT!"**_

It took exactly 10 minutes for Yuuri to digest, process and absorb the information before he realized that the person he was seeing in the water was not his older brother but a small double-black young boy, who appeared to be slightly dizzy from the cross-dimensional trip. When that knowledge struck him, he was taken aback by surprise and panic. _"Oh god, did Shinou just send a Japanese boy from Earth to here? What should I do, what should I do ?"_

Next to Yuuri, Murata was also surprised by what he saw but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. It was as if he was expecting something interesting about to happen. After regaining his composure, Yuuri decided to first help the young boy out of the water; otherwise, he might catch a cold. The teen stepped into the fountain, approaching the soaked boy and gently putting his hand on the other's shoulder.

" Hey there, little guy! Are you OK? Are you hurt?", he asked, nervously waiting for the boy's response

"_Wait, if this boy is from Earth, then how can he understand Mazoku's language? But am I speaking in Japanese or Mazoku language?"_, Yuuri got panicked at the thought

Recovering from his dizziness, the boy open his black eyes and looked up to Yuuri. To utter surprise of Yuuri, who expected the young boy to be confused and panicked to end up in some weird place, he joyfully jumped at Yuuri, wrapping his little arms around Yuuri's shoulder, thus soaking the poor guy's clothes completely. The boy snuggled his head at Yuuri's shoulder and smiled happily. After that surprising wet embrace which baffled Yuuri and Murata completely came horror episode 1.

"Mama!", the child spoke sweetly and childishly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WHAT!"**, both teenager double-black simultaneously voiced their shock and you could somehow hear the cracking sound of Yuuri's manly pride.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing in the fountain?", came an familiar voice.

Yuuri turned around to find a concerned Conrad standing in his usual perfect self, not a single hair out of place. And came horror episode 2.

"Papa!", the young boy chirped, extending his arms towards Conrad as if asking the man to hug him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WHAT!"**, this time, three man gasped out loud their utter shock and Yuuri fainted right on the spot.

* * *

So how was it, everyone? Is it good? You know, I kinda have a problem with that child's name. Any suggestion? I will try to update as fast as possible. See you soon!


	2. He is my and Conrad's child!

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I've just finished my university exam and currently enjoying my summer holiday. As soon as I finished my exams, I got down to work on this chapter. **

**I would like to send my most sincere gratitude to my readers, who have faved, followed and commented this story of mine. I was so happy to received so many support from everyone. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter ! And please, give me some your critique. I would like to hear some thought of yours about my writing skill and plot. Every review is appreciated :)! **

* * *

**Previous chapter**

"I think we should get married soon"

_"What was I thinking? I can't believe I just imagined myself in bed cuddling with Conrad. But who wouldn't want that? Conrad is charming, handsome, sexy,… Wait! Did I just state that I want to sleep with Conrad? Since when did I think about how hot, sexy, dashing, gorgeous, valiant, virile another man is. Gya! I should stop thinking now"_

"Shinou has recently detected a few disturbances in the flow of time and space though all of them are small and harmless. Don't worry, it won't affect your ability to travel back to Earth"

"Papa!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: He is my and Conrad's child ?!**

Yuuri's senses started to come back to him and he slowly took in his surroundings. He twitched his fingers, feeling the soft material of linen under his palms. A familiar yet exotic smell that could be found in old castles slowly registered Yuuri's clouded mind. His ears took in small whispering of conversation and he immediately recognized it was Murata's and Conrad's voice. When Yuuri had regained full control of his senses, he could feel there was something else nestling next to him. _"Where am I? Am I in bed? What's happening", _Yuuri internally asked.

Deciding it was enough for him to pretend he was unconscious, Yuuri opened his eyes to let people know that he was awake and to attest his surrounding to get answer to his previous questions. He blinked his eyes many times to let them adjust to the light in the place he was resting in. When his eyes were fully opened, the sight that greeted him first was the familiar gray stone ceiling of one chamber in Shinou's temple, which he recognized immediately due to its gray color and unique old looks. Yuuri was lying on a king size bed, which was strange for a temple to have it but Yuuri quickly assumed that it might be of Murata and the guy obviously had the privilege of enjoying such luxury for being a Great Wise Man.

Realizing his King had finally awakened, Conrad quickly moved to Yuuri's side, looking at him with eyes filled concern. Behind him was Murata, who was smiling, or smirking in Yuuri's opinion, and seemingly enjoying something that Yuuri was not ware of. Conrad tenderly placed his hand on Yuuri's forehead, immediately causing Yuuri to blush slightly red and squirm a bit. Yuuri wondered why he always felt so nervous whenever the brown-haired knight got near him ever since the recent time both of them hid in the closet to avoid Wolfram. He answered to himself that it must be the effect of hero worship because the knight was just so perfect and manly that the amount of testosterone oozing out from the guy put the masculinity of Yuuri, a boy still in his puberty and not manly enough compared to Conrad, shamefully to the level of a high school girl; and therefore, seeing such a dashing sexy Conrad in such close distance made Yuuri behave in such an unmanly manner. Yup, Yuuri persuaded himself with that self-made answer but didn't realize that he had unconsciously complimented his guardian again with high quality adjectives. Oh, teenagers nowadays with their self-denial of the obvious truth. However, Yuuri quickly cast off the thought when he saw Conrad about to say something.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty? I was so worried when I saw you faint", Conrad asked worriedly.

" I am….eh… all right. Sorry for making you worried, Conrad. And it is Yuuri, not Your Majesty", Yuuri quickly reminded Conrad, earning him a dashing smile from his knight that turned Yuuri's inside mushy and reddened his cheeks; therefore, he turned his head, hoping it would somehow cover up his obvious change in his face's color.

" Uhm… Conrad…. I just had this weird dream", Yuuri said, trying not to stutter, "… in that dream, I saw a boy appear from the fountain in the yard and he said that I was his mother and….. you are his father", Yuuri continued, the last part being spoken hesitantly.

There was a moment of silence after that. Assuming the silence proved that all that happened was just a dream and Conrad must be too shocked to say anything, Yuuri turned up his head, intending to flash his usual cheerful smile and say that it was nothing to worry about but was immediately met with his knight's poker face with a little hint of surprise and Murata's smirk that was usually seen when he was excited about something.

"Shibuya, about that, how about turning to your right to see with your own eyes?", Murata said, smirking at his friend's confusion.

Yuuri took his time to mentally brace himself for whatever catastrophe he might face when he turned around. Turning his head to the right in slow motion, Yuuri swallowed a lump formed in his mouth, glanced down at his bed and immediately gasped out loud in utter shock. Lying innocently next to him was that young double-black boy, whom he saw in his "dream", which, in fact, turned out to be reality. That boy was sleeping while hugging a pillow to his small body, his face looking adorably contented. Soon Yuuri found himself completely flabbergasted. After a few seconds of initial shock, his panic mode finally kicked in and he made a very unmanly but comical shriek as if he had seen a ghost popping out of the closet in some cheap horror movie or found himself completely naked while lying next another naked man. Conrad was surprised by his king's reaction but remained composed as ever while Murata, who was apparently trying to hold back his laughter, secretly wished he had had a camera to capture such a priceless expression. Who knows, it could become valuable blackmail material on emergency occasion.

The boy opened his eyes as soon as he heard Yuuri's scream. He slowly got up from the bed, still holding the pillow in his left arm and rubbed his eyes with his right hand for being woken up suddenly. However, his sleepy expression was quickly replaced by the cheerful smile as he looked at Yuuri, who was trying not to look terrified but failed miserably. Ignoring the horrified face of his object, the little boy launched himself at the young king, rubbing his face against Yuuri's cheek while giving him an affectionate hug.

" Mama!", the boy chirped, which completely drained every bit of color on Yuuri's face, leaving the teen pale in horror.

" Eh…eh… wait wait wait! I'm not your mother! Are you mistaking me for someone else?", Yuuri inquired urgently after regaining a bit of his sense.

" But you're mama…", the kid said but after that, he gazed intensely at Yuuri's face, " Mama, you look kinda….younger but you are definitely mama. You are the only one in the kingdom to have black hair, black eyes and black clothes. What's wrong, mama, don't you recognize me?", the boy tilted his head a bit, looking like a little puppy seeking for his mother's affection.

At this point, Yuuri found himself at a loss for word. Not only was he surprised that he was mistaken for the child's parent but he could also feel his manly pride falling into pieces as he was thought to be a woman, or precisely a mother. Such was the impact of the news that his soul had leaked out in the form of smoke emitting from his mouth. However, he was quickly brought out of his trance by Murata's cough to bring everyone's attention to him.

" So, little boy, is this man over here your…eh… father?", Murata asked, pointing his finger at Conrad.

" Of course, that's my papa. What's wrong with mama and Mura-chan today? Why did everyone keep asking questions like you don't know me?", the little double-black answered, a bit surprised at the question.

Hearing the boy's re-confirmation that Conrad was his father, Yuuri was, of course, shocked but couldn't help but feel a touch sad. Of course, nobody would ever mistake Conrad's gender but he was certain that he didn't look too girly to be mistaken for a girl. Sure, his eyes were round and his body was slender but he had enough muscle to be considered manly enough due to constant workout and exercises. Such a blow to his masculinity! As for Conrad, he also shared Yuuri's surprise but he didn't react dramatically like the teen as he chose to remain stoic as usual. It came as a surprise to him to hear the boy assured that Yuuri was his mother but it didn't compare to the shock when the child pointed out that Conrad was his father. However, deep down in his heart he couldn't refrain himself from feeling happy that he was mistaken for a child's father and the "mother" was Yuuri. As for Murata, his eyes were hidden behind the glint of his glasses as he imagined all the fun and mayhem in store for the next few days. Oh, he would surely enjoy this a lot! These days, he had started to feel a little bored of the mundane peaceful life in The Demon Kingdom. After all, what was the point of living without the excitement and anticipation of unexpected things?

" Okay, kid. Can you answer a few question for me?", Murata asked the boy sweetly. He needed to be certain that the child was somehow connected with Yuuri and Conrad and the whole interrogation thing would probably spice things up more, or, should I said, tease Yuuri. "First off, what is your name?"

" Eh, Mura-chan is strange today. Did you forget my name?", the young boy inquired skeptically.

" Of course, I didn't forget your name. It's just suddenly I want to play Quiz show with you. And if you manage to answer all my questions, you'll a get a fabulous prize", the Great Sage lied smoothly, accompanied by his I-know-it-all sweet smile. Yuuri quickly noted that the questions in Quiz Show was usually yes-no questions, not direct answer kind, but he quickly cast off the thoughts because he also wanted to know more about the child. Back to the young double-black, his eyes immediately lit up with sparkle, obviously eager for the game and the prize. As expected of a child of his age, he was probably too innocent to realize the true intention of the adults in the chamber.

" Okay. My name is Hayate Shibuya Weller", the child answered eagerly, his bright smile shining the whole room. However, two people, namely Conrad and Yuuri, in the room couldn't bring themselves to smile back at the child.

" _Ha ha ha. His name is obviously a combination of Conrad's and my surnames and a Japanese name",_ Yuuri mentally sweatdropped.

" Okay, second question, where does your… mother (Murata trying to refrain himself from laughing and immediately received a death glare from a fuming Yuuri) come from?", Murata continued his questioning. _" Ho ho ho, things started to get interesting."_

" My mama is from Japan, but his soul was of The Great Demon Kingdom". Yuuri began to fear that the boy was truly HIS son because nobody, aside from himself and very few people, knew the fact that his soul was of Julia, a noble from this world.

" Third question, who was the one who protected your mother's (again, Murata was making a funny face because he was torn between looking professional and laughing his butt off) soul when it was brought to Japan?", Murata began the attack on secrets that was unknown to most people.

" It was papa. Mama used to tell me stories of how my papa was the only mama trusted and how papa would risk his life to protect mama", the boy answered. At this point, Conrad and Yuuri were almost convinced that this child was, one way or another, had some relation with them.

" Okay, final question, Yozak and Gunter, which one IS the only one that can defeat your father and IS the best swordsman in the kingdom?". Yuuri sweatdropped at the question as neither answer was correct.

" Eh, are you seriously alright, today? Papa has beaten both of them and IS the strongest swordsman in the Demon Kingdom, no, in the world. Papa is the coolest. I want to be like him when I grow up", the boy answered proudly and Conrad couldn't help but feel honored to be idolized by the child.

" Okay, that concluded our Quiz show. I'll announce the result. You pass, Hayate-kun and u will receive the prize later". The child squealed in delight, excited for the prospect of the fabulous gift. " …. And Shibuya, Lord Weller, based on my thorough analysis and a Great Sage's intuition, I must also conclude that Hayate is definitely your child."

The King and his Knight remained silent for a brief moment as both of them clearly didn't know which appropriate retort they could give back to the Great Wise Man. Oh, curse his wisdom which was accumulated through thousands years of reincarnation! Taking this chance, Murata continue to drop the bomb of revelation upon his two confused preys.

" You know, Shibuya, now that I look at Hayate carefully, I can say with a degree of certainty that he resembles both you and Lord Weller."

Yuuri and Conrad turned their head so they could have a proper look of their so-called child. To say that Murata was completely wrong was a lie. Hayate DID bear a striking resemblance to Conrad and Yuuri, or to be precise, he looked like a mixture of Conrad and Yuuri. The boy had black hair and pitch black eyes, like Yuuri and every normal Japanese but the silver specks in his eyes reminded Yuuri of Conrad's eyes. He had a rather pale complexion, though only a bit paler than Yuuri's, probably because he had been pampered by his parents. His face shape and hairstyle, Conrad admitted, resembled that of Conrad, which, another fact acknowledged by those present in the room, made him look like a spitting image of Conrad though younger and having hair and eye color, complexion and cheerful demeanor of Yuuri. He was wearing a baby blue hooded sweatshirt with dark blue short sleeves and white buttons, knee-length pants and white socks. The boy's similar appearance no doubt added more evidence to the possibility that this so-called child Hayate might be their child. Sensing his friend's discomfort, the Great Sage decided to bring him out of his daze by another cough. _" Fu fu fu, this is gonna be very interesting."_

" But really, Shibuya, I didn't know you had an illegitimate child with Lord Weller. And to think you are still innocent, I made such a grave mistake!", Murata teased his friend, obviously enjoying the whole ordeal. Unable to keep silent any longer, Yuuri retorted back with his face red from embarrassment for realizing the implication of what his friend just said.

" Shut up, Murata! Are you really a Great Wise Man? Your conclusion is absolutely ridiculous. Sure Hayate does have some resemblance to Conrad and me and he knows things that most people don't know, but that doesn't mean that Conrad is his father and I am his… eh… eh… mother". Yuuri found it really difficult to let the word "mother" out of his lips, his face couldn't possibly get any redder. Murata kept smirking at his friend's antic and Conrad couldn't find any word to speak in this matter much as he wanted to comfort his King. Hayate looked innocently confused, wondering why his mama was yelling, his father looked so baffled with his eyes widened and Mura-chan smirked like some crazy patient just escaped from mental asylum.

" If you still have doubt about me, then let me tell one thing clear. I am 100% sure that I AM a **MALE** and I have never doubted my gender. And even if I were to have the ability to reproduce, how could I give birth when I was so young? Hayate must be at least 7 years old. You're 7 years old, aren't you?", he turned around to ask the boy, which earned him a nod, " See, I was right, he is 7 years old. If he were my son, that meant I gave birth to him when I was freaking 9 years old. How can I give birth when I was only 9 years old?". After giving such a long answer, Yuuri panted labouredly while looking completely bewildered.

Both Conrad and Murata were completely taken aback by the King's answer for this was the first time they had ever seen Yuuri giving such a convincing answer. Much as his surprise, he couldn't help but agree with his friend's logic. Despite the kid's similar appearance and knowledge on Yuuri's secret, Murata was not entirely sure that this child was truly Yuuri's child, except….

" I just think of this theory but don't know if it's right. Hayate, can you tell me which year it is in Japan, I kinda forgot it", Murata asked Hayate.

At this point, the boy started to question Mura-chan's sanity because he had made too many strange question in the day but he decided to keep silent about that. " If I remember correctly, it's… 2010 *****", he answered.

Hayate's answer had certainly shed some lights on the matter and shattered Yuuri's every hope of escaping this whole farce by using his previous logic. Because the current year in Japan was 2001, it meant that Hayate came from the future and was somehow (probably courtesy of one pestering Original King) transported back to the past, which was the present. And Murata, being one annoying Great Wise Man and therefore being able the process the information the quickest of the group, broke the disturbing silence and made his announcement.

" Shibuya, though I'd love to support your argument, I have to say that it is most likely that Hayate is **indeed** your and Conrad's child. Don't you remember, earlier in the morning I informed you of some disturbances in the flow of time and space and Hayate being transported back to the past must be the result. So in other words, Hayate **is** your possible future child of you and Lord Weller. Oh, that reminds me, it also means that you and Lord Weller are likely to get married with each other in the future."

Hearing Murata's explanation, Yuuri gaped like a fish out of water while Conrad looked as if someone had just defeated him a sword duel. As for Yuuri, half of his mind wanted to deny everything Murata said but the other half was telling him to just accept the truth because Murata's explanation was no doubt, much to Yuuri's pain, logical. The final part of Murata's prediction nearly caught Yuuri off guard because he realized that if Hayate were their future child, then at some point his engagement with Wofram would be broken and Conrad and Yuuri would marry each other and live happily ever after with their adorable son. Yuuri turned around to check Conrad and found his knight looking totally composed and deep in thought. Oh, how perfect he was! Suddenly, Yuuri found himself basked in unknown happiness and excitement at the thought that the handsome, dashing and sexy Conrad would be his beloved husband, who would spend the rest of his life with him. Yuuri let out a dreamy sigh but his teenager self-denial struck Yuuri as quickly as possible to prevent the teen from entering the land of rainbow and unicorn. _" What am I thinking again? Why do I keep getting this weird feeling whenever I am near or think about Conrad? Sure, the man is the dream of every girl and guys in this Kingdom; sure, I like Conrad a lot, but does it mean I am in love with Conrad? No no no, I must be happy because it is possible for me to break off the engagement with Wolfram and still alive and live a happy ever after life with Conrad. Again, stupid mind, stop spouting those cheesy lines from shoujo manga! I should stop thinking now!". _Yuuri shook his head in an attempt to wave off the raging thought in his mind for a particularly knight. Taking notice of the young king's attempt to deny the fact, suddenly feeling sadistic, Murata decided to continue the game of teasing the monarch.

" Ehem, Yuuri, I know you must be feeling eh…. confused right now but whether you like it or not, Hayate now stuck here with us, so it is your responsibility to take care of him and find a way to send him back to his timeline. Oh, by the way, you still have to go back to the castle in the evening, and remember, bring Hayate-kun with you. I also wish you every bit of luck trying to explain to everyone **and** Wolfram", the re-incarnated wise man said in a sing-song tone, smiling too sweetly for others to take in.

Back to the dear King of the Great Kingdom, his face instantly paled like a white sheet for remembering the horrifying threat residing in the castle in form of Wolfram von Bielefelt. And for the second of the day, Yuuri fainted after letting a very unmanly cream. Shinou, bless the poor boy!

* * *

_*** Yuuri's birthday is in 1985, so when he was 16, it must be 2001. The rest you can figure out XD**_

**My gratitude to Darklife 21, issm, Kyogre, loopyhutton for suggesting the child's name. In the end, I chose Hayate because I was watching Hayate the combat butler. God that series is just so funny and somehow, the name Hayate kinda makes a big impression on me. **

**My gratitude, again, to all those who reviewed, faved and followed this story. I'll try my best to update this story as fast as possible.**


End file.
